An elementary use of Trusted Computing (TC) for authentication may be to provide credentials for authentication to a Trusted System (TS) protected by, for example, a hardware trusted platform module (TPM). As a main security feature, this may bind credentials to a specific TS. An application of this authentication in wireless networks may be via an extensible authorization procedure-transport layer security (EAP-TLS). Use of single sign-on (SSO) with TS may present potential security problems.